Do You Dare?
by LumosNyx
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are just friends, but when they leave a warbler party to play a little game, things get heated.


The Warbler parties have always been known for being a bit extreme. But Kurt wouldn't be able to imagine this even in his wildest dreams. Kurt had arrived only half an hour late, but already then things had started to get pretty wild. There was plenty of alcohol, and body shots. The rehearsal room which is usually cleaner than Wes's gavel is now turned upside down with Warblers dancing everywhere. Kurt sat in the couch by himself, like he had been doing since he got here. He looked around trying to find Blaine with no luck.

What he did saw, however, was Jeff and Nick in a knot of body parts on the floor trying to touch each other everywhere possible. This did not seem to surprise anyone considering they have been eye-fucking since the beginning of eternity. In a corner behind a plant there's Wes and some guy loving that gavel of his a little too much then what is healthy for a Warbler. Kurt decides to pretend he never saw that, and that he'll probably never touch a gavel or Wes's tie again.

Things are getting heated in the rehearsal room and slightly uncomfortable for Kurt. He looks around desperately for a familiar face that's not squished to another. He's been there for almost two hours, watching the warblers enjoying themselves.

"Well you look like a lost puppy that could use some supervision," He feels a familiar hand over his, and looks up to meet Blaine's gaze.  
"This is not really your scene, is it?" Kurt smiles gently at Blaine. Finally someone who's sober and caring he thinks to himself. Blaine sits down next to him, his hand never leaving Kurt's.  
"No, my scene usually has an audience and a routine," Blaine chuckles a little at that, and grips Kurt's hand even tighter.  
"Wanna go somewhere we're safe from these animals?" he suggests to Kurt. Kurt nods, and they quickly get up from the couch and leaves.

They end up in Blaine's dorm room, settling down on his bed with crossed legs facing each other. He shares his room with Jeff, but it looked like he and Nick was a bit busy the last time Kurt saw them.

Blaine's hand is still linked with his, and it seems like none of them want to let go. His hand is warm and soothing, his thumb slightly rubbing Kurt's hand.  
"Why were you so late by the way? I was in there way too long by myself."  
"I was sleeping, too be honest. I pulled an all-nighter to finish my science paper in time. The teacher is crazy about turning in papers on time," Blaine utters as he looks around the room.

Both Blaine and Kurt can feel the tension in the room as they talk about school, and Glee club. They talk for over an hour before Blaine suggests that they play truth and dare. Blaine takes out his phone and finds the truth and dare app he downloaded the other day.

"You begin," he says and hands Kurt the phone. He picks truth for starters, and on the app it says:_ Do you play any musical instruments?_

"As you know I play the piano," Blaine smiles and grabs the phone. He presses the truth button and reads out the question.  
_What is the stupidest thing you've ever done?_  
"Taking on a bet with Nick, I should know he plays dirty. Long story short, he took all my red vines," Blaine pouts as Kurt gazes at him with a smirk.

They keep going on like this for a while, neither really having the nerve to pick dare. Who knows what they might have to do.  
"Go for a dare Kurt; let's see if things get interesting!" Determined, he grabs the phone and chooses dare.

_Lick Blaine's belly button._

Kurt turns beet red, and shows Blaine the phone. Blaine looks at him with a shy, yet lustful look.  
"A dare is a dare," Kurt says and moves towards Blaine.  
"And it certainly makes things interesting," Their hands unlink for the first time tonight as Kurt puts his left hand next to Blaine and uses the other to lift up his shirt.  
"This is all fun and games, right?" he says as he looks up at Blaine.  
"Yeah," Blaine's belly button is revealed, and Kurt leans down and hovers over. Kurt's slow breath tickles Blaine slightly, before he carefully licks. He makes it last for as long as possible, tasting Blaine.  
"Haaaa," Blaine shivers, the moment disappearing to fast as Kurt sits up and hands the phone to Blaine.  
"Are you sure you are up for this, Blainers?" He grins and grabs the phone.

_Put your hand down Kurt's pants._

"We'll have to see who's up or not,"  
Kurt turns red once again and opens his mouth to say something when he sees the dare, but nothing comes out.

This time it's Blaine who's leaning over Kurt. They lock eyes for a moment, just looking at each other as Blaine caresses Kurt's chest. Gently, his hand goes further down until he reaches the waistband of Kurt's pants. With their eyes still at each other, he yanks the button up and slides the zipper down. His hand hovers over Kurt's abdomen for a while before he finds the courage to put his hand down under the underwear and really feels Kurt's length.

"Ahhh, holy shit," Kurt exclaims. His eyes have wandered from Blaine's, looking anywhere but at him. Blaine uses his free hand to pull Kurt's face towards him, as he gets a good grip around his length. Once again their eyes lock, and they moan simultaneously. Their breathing turns heavy, and the moment feels like an eternity.

They grin at each other, and Blaine takes his hand out of Kurt's pants and moves away.  
"Your turn," Blaine says with the cockiest grin. Kurt picks up the phone while raising his eyebrow. He pushes dare and awaits his verdict.

_Dry hump against the wall with Blaine for 1 minute_.

"What does it say?" Blaine reaches out and takes the phone from Kurt. He reads it, and looks at Kurt who gets up.  
"I'll put on the timer," Blaine grins. He barely has the time to do it before Kurt pulls him up by the bowtie. They stumble onto the wall, Blaine's knee in between Kurt's legs. Kurt puts his arms around Blaine's neck, and grinds onto his knee. Blaine can feel Kurt's hard-on. He puts his hands on Kurt's hips, and slowly drags them over his ass, before he reaches his thighs. Right now the little height difference is a plus. He leans in and whispers to Kurt.  
"Put your legs around my waist,"

Kurt complies in a swift motion, Blaine's hands caressing his thighs. They look at each other, the only sounds they make their breathing. Suddenly Blaine grinds hard onto Kurt, pushing his body against the wall.

Kurt closes his eyes, feeling Blaine's hard-on through the fabric. He imagines how it would be if there was no fabric separating their lengths. Then he rolls his hips at Blaine, and earns a moan from him. He smiles, thoroughly pleased with himself.  
"Two can play that game," Blaine breathes into Kurt's ear. Kurt groans at his words. Blaine places his hands at Kurt's ass and squeezed tightly. He rolled his hips onto Kurt's, grinding hard against the wall. Kurt's grip around Blaine's neck tensed, and he pulled at Blaine's hair. He whined, never wanting to let go of Blaine. Blaine rested his head at Kurt's shoulder while he continued.

The timer rang, but Blaine didn't stop grinding.  
"Blaine. Th-the timer rang, s-sto-stop now," Their heavy breathing filled the quiet room. Blaine looked up and into Kurt's eyes.  
"I don't think I can," he says with a soft voice.  
"And I don't really want to," His gaze is penetrating. This isn't a game anymore, this is pure lust. And Kurt can feel it to, the lust filling him up inside.  
He strokes Blaine's hair, not breaking their eye contact. Then he slowly brings their lips together in a sweet kiss. It gets more intense, teeth and tongues getting involved. The sweet feeling of Blaine's mouth filling his, they fit perfectly.

While never letting their lips part, Blaine yanks Kurt's feet from his hips and lets him slide down. He rips off Kurt's shirt, and then his own. He gets rid of every article of clothing until they both stand there, naked and vulnerable. His hands roam Kurt's body while he lets Kurt roam his. They feel every part of each other, learning about every part of the opposite's body.  
"Kiss me. And take me against the wall, please," Kurt whispers as he nudges Blaine's nose.

Blaine fulfills his wish at once, his lips attacking the other boy's. He grabs a hold of his thighs once again and yanks him up. The friction from their bodies touching sends them into pure ecstasy. Kurt arches his back from the cold wall, creating even more friction between him and Blaine. Blaine pushes Kurt back onto the wall, and uses his left hand to support his weight. He uses the other hand to find Kurt's hole, and slowly fill it with his index finger. Kurt breaks the kiss, surprised by the intrusion.  
"nnngh, Blaine, fuckfuckfuckfuck," Blaine captures his mouth again, while adding a second finger and properly stretching. Kurt bites down hard on his lip, but he doesn't mind. He enjoys everything about Kurt.  
"I can't-I-I, I can't wait any longer, I-I need-"  
"I need you too, Kurt, right now," he whispered softly and took his fingers out in a swift motion. He aligned himself with Kurt's hole and slowly started entering him.

His hand then abruptly slipped, and Kurt fell into his lap.  
"Ahh, holy shit Blaine! B-b-blaine! " Blaine's cock was now buried deep inside Kurt's ass, and hit his prostate hard. Kurt was so tight around him, it was almost unbearable, but oh so good. He started moving slowly, and getting a new grip around Kurt. He pushed his legs further apart, giving himself better access. Kurt held onto Blaine, tugging hard at his hair, making him groan. His pace quickened, fucking Kurt into the wall. And with each thrust he made, it was as if he got even deeper into Kurt.  
"More! Please, Blaine, harder! Harder! "  
"You feel so good Kurt, so good! " He kissed Kurt roughly, and thrusted harder into him. They both moaned into the kiss, feeling all the pleasure.

Then Blaine grabbed a hold of Kurt's waist, and pushed them away from the wall. He yanked him up to get a better hold of him, making Kurt almost scream with pleasure. Blaine was so tired of holding Kurt up, and moved them to the bed. He sat them down on the edge, leaving Kurt on top. Blaine thrusted hard one last time, and came inside of Kurt. Kurt came shortly after, from feeling Blaine come inside him.  
"Kurt, oh my god! "

They gasped for air, still in the same position as earlier. They laid down on the bed, Blaine still inside of Kurt.  
"We have a lot to talk about," Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.  
"You abused my dare, you'll have to make up for that!"  
"Tomorrow," Blaine yawned. They smiled at each other and kissed one last time before going to sleep.


End file.
